The lighting god
by LELOUCH VI BRITANNIAAAAAAA
Summary: A young boy has woken up in the wilderness with no past but with a future, read through this future in my first story The lighting god
1. Chapter 1

God of lighting

The wind swayed with an ominous presence with an aura of power and superiority drifting around,

What could this be you may ask yourself well this was the beginning the beginning of the reign of the lighting god.

Suddenly a young boy wakes up in a forest like scene he had short black hair, ripped black shorts and a blood red shirt he could be no older than 10 years old yet he seemed to be all alone.

Where am I, the boy asked in a scared as well as confused tone of voice

Of course nothing replied because there was simply nothing there, just the rustling of leaves and slight chill of the early morning.

I need to get out of here, the boy cried in freight

The boy ran and ran through the wilderness but it seemed almost limitless it could have possibly been hours since he took his first step yet he did not feel tired at all.

Finally, to his relief he saw something besides trees but he did not know what he saw a wall possibly, he did not know how he knew what all wall was or anything for that matter but he knew then and there he had to see what it was.

He was right it was a wall it was the only possible explanation for its gigantic size,

" it was certainly created by humans", He thought

There he went again how could he possibly know what a human was and how did he draw a conclusion that they created such monuments such as this.

"curious", he thought

Just then he turned to his right and again began to run hoping to find an entrance to whatever was on the other side (the wall is round)

"If there is anything", he thought in apprehension

After only a half a minute or so he found an opening, he made it he turned towards the entrance, and what saw did not as quite shock him as confuse him there seemed to be some type of town with a giant mountain in the background and four giant faces on the mountain but with paint all over them, as well as a laughing child running around the town at high speeds jumping all over buildings.

The young boy did not know why but he had a smile on his face,


	2. Chapter 2

However, that smile was quickly whisked away when he saw two large men (lengthy, not fat) running towards him.

The child was now scared he turned around and began running for his life, just than the child had the urge to duck and he went with it, and as soon as he did a small sharp metal object was thrown past him.

"A kunai" the boy said in shock

Than the boy got into his confusion again how did he know what a kunai was.

The boy quickly turned around and realised there was no time for that the men seemed to be right his heels and they were about to throw another one, that is when fate truly hated him as he crashed into a tree while a kunai was going straight for him.

The boy had no time to think he was dazed he hit his head hard against the tree but just when the kunai was going to hit him in the back of the head he saw a flash of light.

Instantly the boy no longer felt the tree nor did he feel the kunai which should currently be in his head right now.

What happened, the boy said in a dazed whisper

It was then that he realised he was not out of danger the men were running towards him at full speed, he had only moved a few meters from where he was before.

The boy knew he was going to die if he didn't move but he lost consciousness right there in front of them.

 **Sometime later**

The boy awoke but it wasn't where he slept it was cold and with a distinct lack of air he knew he was in a room of some type .

He was so frightened he could not even care less about how he knew what a room is.

It was then that he realised that he was chained up and he felt immensely exhausted, he tried to pull to all his might but it just wouldn't break.

Augh, the boy cried in anguish as he started to cry warm tears

He had no idea where he was not that he did before but then he knew he was somewhat safe now he knew that he was at the complete mercy of whoever had chained him up.

It was just when this thought ended that he heard creaking up ahead and the door that he didn't care to notice before had opened.

The person who opened that door was a middle aged man with long blond hair that smelt of flowers

The only thing that the boy heard before he blacked out again was the man saying "your memories are not safe from me"

And as soon as the man said that and before the boy fell into a forced sleep the boy said in a whisper "What memories"


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing…

Emptiness…

A void….

These words were all on the tip of Inoichi's tongue as he floated through the emptiness of a mind

"This is just absurd there is reason for there to be this sought of void, it's as if he was quite literally born yesterday"- this is what Inoichi had going through his mind as the memories he had been sent into retreat had disappeared without a trace or

"were never there in the first place"- Inoichi said finishing off his own thought

What memories the child did seem to had did little to invest Inoichi with them clearly not being older than a day or less.

This thought came to a close when Inoichi stumbled upon something of gargantuan proportions

"A wall of lighting" – Inoichi stated in a tone of awe and fear, this jutsu was far more powerful than anything Inoichi had ever seen before.

The wall was bright blue crackling in a mighty show of power, no doubt even the slightest touch would be able to render someone bed ridden for many days but the one question that seemed to be propped highest in Inoichi's head above the millions of others

"where did it come from"

 **Back in Physical realm**

"That was strange"- Inoichi stated with emphasises on the strange to highlight the point if only to himself

"So is it my turn with the brat"-stated a gruff voice whom Inoichi had failed to notice

"I'm afraid not Ibiki you would not get anything more than screams of torment from him I'm afraid the child seems not have any memory"- Stated Inoichi in a passive and formal tone

"I find it hard to believe that a child who looks around ten would have no memories, so ever he has been sleeping for the last decade or he is a spy who had some sort of memory blanking jutsu if caught"- Ibiki stated with ever the lack of care

"You are probably right that is the only thing that makes sense" (But what was that in his mind a nature jutsu should not be part of someone Psych) -Inoichi thought

"I shall inform all of this to the Hokage, you stay here in case he wakes up"- Inoichi said whilst moving past Ibiki

"Fine but no be surprised if you here some screaming all the way at the Hokage tower"- Ibiki said calmly with ever the slightest smirk

(Where, Where am I)

"Well rise and shine Brat"


End file.
